Always and Forever !
by Mlle Anonymous
Summary: La fin de la remise des diplôme est à son honneur,tous le monde se regroupent pour une derniere soirée avant leur départ mais que va t-il se passer quand un évènement va tous les faire revenir a leur point de départ qui est "Mystic Falls". Tous humain Damon/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

-Lorsque l'on m'a demander "qu'est-ce que je ferais plutard ? ", j'ai tout de suite répondu " Je me marirais avec mon papa", mais plus je grandisssais, plus je trouvais cette idée absurde disait-elle en esquissant un sourir.

Désoler Papa réponda-t-elle en regardant en direction de son pére, pour ne pas paraître trop dure, même si elle savait qu'il avait trés bien compris.

Puis on m'a demander de faire un choix, quelle université choisir, je me suis dit super, je vais pouvoir quitter cette ville, mais je me rend compte que je vais perdre tout ce dont j'ai besoins pour être heureuse et à tout ce dont je tiens : Ma famille, mes amies, mes souvenirs disait-elle avec une voix remplis d'émotion...Mes profs nan je déconne.

On m'a toujours dit de poursuivre mes réves, d'aller jusqu'au bout, et c'est pour cela moi Bonnie Bennett majôr de ma promotion j'ai décidais de poursuivre mon rêve et d'aller à Harvard elle finissait sont discours sous des tonnes d'applaudissements toute souriante et elle leva fiérement son diplôme en l'air.

Bonnie descenda de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses amies, Elena et Caroline l'enlacérent toutes les deux en même temps.

-Tu va nous manquer disait elle encore ému par le discour de Bonnie.

-Oh vous aussi vous allez tellement me manquer, mais on restera toujours en contact répondit celle-ci se retenant de pleurer.

Elles hochérent juste de la tête, pour s'empécher elle aussi de pleurer tellement l'émotion était forte.  
Leurs étreintes s'arrétairent car chacunes des filles devait rejoindre leur famille.  
Bonnie essayait de se frayer un chemin devant la foule, quand elle tomba sur Tyler et Sefan, elle leur sauta au cou tellement elle était contente de les voirs.

-Vous allez tellement me manquez vous deux disait-elle.

-Toi aussi tu va me manquer en tous cas plus que Damon disait Tyler avec un large sourire mais maintenant à qui je vais confier tous mes secrets.

-Hey je suis la moi aussi tu va tous nous manquer et j'espere que nous aussi on va te manquer fit Stefan.

-Biensur que oui je suis trop sentimetale dsait-elle toute sourire, quand soudainement une personne la pris pars la taille la faisant tournoyer, elle ne voyait pas qui sa pouvait être, mais elle avait sa petite idée en tête.

-DAMON cria t-elle, il s'arreta puis la posa à terre, elle se retourna et lui souris.

-Tu ne me dit pas au revoir lui demanda t-il

Tu me sous-estime tu sais très bien que je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin déclara Bonnie  
Il la pris dans ses bras, il approcha ses lévres de son oreilles

-Je m'en douter, tu ne peut plus te passer de mon corps d'Apollon chuchota t-il avec son sourir au coin.

Elle lui fit un coup de poing a l'épaule, il lui sourit et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, elle rougit à cette action.

-On se voit ce soir, il partit à reculons pour continuer à la regarder tous deux sourires.

Bonnie était chez elle entrain de se préparer pour la soirée, car c'était le dernier soir ou elle les verraient, elle était vêtu d'un short en jean avec un débardeur blanc en soie et une veste en jean. Elle entendit le klaxon retentir, elle vit par la fenêtre Caroline et Elena dans la voiture, elle mit ses bottines noir à la hâte jusqu'a ce quelle entendit la voix percente de Caroline.

-ONT EST LA! hurla Caroline, Bonnie sourit car elle savait pertinemment quelle n'auras plus des moments comme celui-ci pourtant ce n'était que des petites choses, mais pour elle sa comptait beaucoup.

Il vont me manqué soupira t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle descendit des escaliers puis sorta de sa maison toute souriante et monta dans la voiture.

Prête pour notre derniere soirée tous ensemble fit Elena, avec un sourir aux lévres.

C'est partis whaouuu déclara Bonnie, les filles se mirent a rire. Tout au long du trajet les filles chantaient en écoutant leurs musique préfèrer à la radio. "Fun: We Are Young".  
Tonight we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun !

Les filles arrivairent toutes contente, elles marchérent en direction du feu de camp et virent Damon, Stefan et Tyler jouer au football elles sourirent en les voyants.  
Stefan lança le ballon vers Damon mais Bonnie s'interposa, pris le ballon et courra le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce quelle se fasse maginfiquement plaquer par Damon.

-Aiiie répondit celle-ci, elle resta a terre entrain de gémir de douleur encore sous le choque du commença à culpabiliser, il pensé qu'il n'avait pas contrôler sa force et qu'il à était un peu trop dure.

-Je suis désoler disait-il avec un léger sourire, il lui tendit sa main pour la relever. Elle la prit volontier ensuite elle la tira vers elle, le faisant tomber elle prit le ballon et courra.

-J'ai gagné sa tant bouche un coin Salvatore déclara t-elle toute contente en sautillant.

-La je suis vraiment d'accord elle t'as bien eu Bravo Bonnie fit Stefan mort de rire en lui tapant dans la main.

-Elle perd rien pour attendre marmonna t-il avec un sourire au coin il était un peu impressionner par le machiavélisme de Bonnie.

Après cette partie de football, tous le monde s'assis auprés du feu de camp. Pendant 2 bonnes heures ils ont tous discutés de leurs souvenir, de leurs rires passés ensemble.

-Ont y est c'est la fin tous le monde va partir de son côté déclara Tyler sous l'émotion.

-Oh arrête silteplait de pleurnicher t'es un Homme, un vrai nan réponda Damon en roulant des yeux, tout en buvant sa bouteille de bierre.

Tyler fusillait Damon du regard aprés son commentaire.

-Bah moi, je vais être nostalgique Damon, vous allez tous me manquer et même si nos chemins se séparent, vous aurez toujours une place dans mon coeur. Alors je léve mon verre, enfin ma bouteille de bierre, à chacuns de nous et à notre avenir et à toutes les bonnes choses qui arriverons. Caroline déclara avec une petite larme au coin de l'oeil.

Tout le monde se levérent et entre eux entre choquérent leur biére en criant "A Nous" !.

-Qui aurait cru que blondie serait alligner une phrase Damon repondit ne pouvant s'empêcher de gacher l'athmospére.

-LA FERME Damon, tout le monde criairent.

-En tous cas ton sarcasme me manqueras Bonnie murmura.

-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi Judgey Damon déclara en la poussant légèrement avec son bras.

La soirée continua à battre son plein toujours dans la bonne humeur.

A l'Aéroport :

Après cette magnifique dérnière soirée passer tous ensemble, il fallait qu'ils se disent au revoir une derniére fois.

Les passagers du vol 145 en direction de Boston va embarquer la voix retentis tous le monde savait que c'était le vol de Bonnie, ils savaient qu'il était tant de faire en quelques sorte leurs adieux.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir Bonnie dit au bord des larmes, elles ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

Elle enlacérent tout le monde trés fort, avec les larmes aux yeux, Caroline et Elena c'était elle aussi mise à pleurer.

-Tu va me manquer pleura Caroline tu m'appelleras souvent hein ?

-Biensure ont se perderas pas de vu fit Bonnie ensuite elle regarda Damon et le pris dans ses bras  
pour lui faire comprendre le meilleur pour la fin.

Damon prit Bonnie dans les bras, il l'a serra très fort ne voulant plus la lacher, il lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis elle se recula légèrement de leur étreinte, il l'embrassa tous doucement à la commisure de la lévre puis après une micro hésitation il l'embrassa avec passion jusqu'a qu'ils entendent encore une fois " Les passagers du vol 145 en direction de Boston sont prier d'aller à leurs embarcation".

Elle se retira de leurs tendre baiser, elle prit la direction de l'avion mais Damon l'as prit par le poigné.

-Ok tu as compris ceux qu'il vient de se passer? murmura Tyler à Caroline.

Elle sourit "Mais tu est bête ou tu le fait exprés ?"

-Damon il faut que j'y aille déclara Bonnie encore confuse.

-Prends soin de toi il répondit elle lui sourit puis parti, il avait décider de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il avait prévu. Elle parti en se retournant plusieurs fois arriver devant le guichet elle l'es salua une derniére fois avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Stefan posa la main sur l'épaule de Damon celui-ci toujours le regard sur la porte d'embarcation

-Je ne lui est pas donnée dit-il en regardant la petite boîte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls : Caroline et Tyler**

Caroline était dans sa voiture, énerver en train de klaxonner sur le chauffard qui la faisait patienter depuis 10 minutes.

-Tu va avancer merde ! Hurla Caroline.

Elle rentra chez elle "tous sa va me rendre folle la plupart des gens de Mystic falls se plaignent se plaignent sa va me rendre dingue je croyais que la psychologie pourrait être excellent, pouvoir aider des gens mais non je m'ennuie au lieu de sa je dessine des petits vampires sur ma feuille car leurs vies est barbante. Et toi tu n'ai pas mieux toujours en train de te préocuper de ta communauté hein ? Mr le Maire de Mystic falls.

-Quoi tu plaisante j'espere, pas plus tard qu'hier soir ont était en plein ébats, quand tu m'as sortis que Mr Tanner était gai, tu n'arrete pas de te plaindre démissionne prend 1 année rien qu'a toi.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais démissionner une année sabatique me ferais le plus grand bien,dit-elle en faisant un pas vers Tyler, il sourit et l'embrasser .

-Oh mais on a pas le temps pour les mamourettes tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, il faut qu'on prépare tous avant le grand jour.

-Mais...

**Seattle : Stefan et Elena**

Stefan et Elena vivent à Seattle après avoir finit d'avoir reçu leur diplome, le couple était partis tous les 2 à Yale aprés ces quelques années, ils ont décidaient de retourner vivre à Mystic Falls. Stefan est devenu medecin, aider les personnes c'est ce qui le passionne et Elena est devenu institutrice celle-ci adore les enfants.

La premiére raison était que Stefan fut muter à l'hopital de Mystic Fall au plus grand bonheure du couple, et la seconde c'est qu'il voulait retrouver leurs amies, plus la grande nouvelle qui devait les faire revenir dans la ville.

-Elena dépèche toi le camion ne va pas tarder à partir dit Stefan.

-Oui je suis là, alors c'est bon on rentre à la maison fit Elena toute souriante.

-On rentre à la maison dit-il en mettant le dernier paquet dans la voiture.

**New-York Damon**

Damon vit à New-York, il tiens un bar trés brancher "The Blood" mais même si cela marche, il va le vendre, toujours aussi coureur de Jupons, malgrès tous il n'a jamais connu l'amour où peut-être qu'il ne s'en n'ai pas rendu compte.

Damon sorti de chez lui, il sortis de son appartement et vit la factrice.

-Mme Flowers fit Damon tous souriant.

-Allez en enfer sale enflure fit elle en lui balancant le courrier en plaine face.

-Oh autant de grossieretées je vous les déja dit, je ne savais pas que c'était votre fille fit-il en la voyant partir en fulminant.

Il regarda son courrier et fut intriguer par la petite enveloppe il l'ouvrit et souris.

**France : Bonnie**

Bonnie est devenu une journaliste de Mode, elle est très respecté, elle a plusieurs contactes, toujours accompagné de son assistant, qui est aussi son meilleur ami Kol Michaelson, même si Bonnie avait réussie dans la vie, elle se sentait terriblement seule ses amies lui manquait, elle recevait souvent des nouvelles de tous le monde surtout de Damon au début, mais aprés cela à commencer à se faire plus rare jusqu'au jour ou elle ne reçut aucune nouvelle de Damon.

Bonnie était sur son Bureau en train d'écrire un article, quand soudain Kol entra tous souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bonnie intriguer par les agitation de soucils de Kol.

-Regarde, il lui tendit l'enveloppe en ayant un énorme sourir.

-Non c'est pas vrai, elle regarda l'enveloppe puis Kol, Kol puis l'enveloppe, j'y crois pas Ahhhhhh elle luis sauta dans les bras.

_Tyler Masen Lockwood et Caroline Liz Forbes _

_vous invites à laurs mariage_

_qui se dérouleras dans le jardin des Lockwood_

_Nous esperons que vous y assisterez._

**Mistic falls le grand jour **

Caroline était en train de se préparer pour son glorieux mariage, aux côté d'Elena, malheureusement Bonnie était en retard. Caroline souhaitait célèbrer son mariage dans le jardin des Lockwood. Il y avait un long tapis blanc recouvert de pétales de roses, menant jusqu'a l'hôtel ainsi que des chaises blanches à gauche et à droite.

-Mais où est-elle passé, on a 20 minutes de retard en plus elle ne répond pas à son télèphone déclara Caroline inquiete pour sa meilleur amie.

-Calme toi, reste calme c'est normal que la marier soit en retard a son mariage, je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas tarder dit-elle en essayant le plus possible de la rassurer.

De son côté Tyler stressé, attendait devant l'hôtel devant les centaines de personnes se trouvant devant lui, il était aux côtés de ses 2 témoins Stefan et Damon.

-Mais ou est-elle ? demanda Tyler inquiet pour sa futur femme.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas tarder, tu connais Caroline dit Stefan en esquissant un sourire.

-Moi je paris qu'elle c'est tirer avec le traiteur, Stefan donna un coup de coude à Damon .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait d'arrivé à l'aéroport de Mystic-Falls, avec son meilleur ami Kol celui-ci appella un taxi. Ils montérent tous les deux à l'arriere.

-Bonjour comment vous appellez vous demanda Bonnie trés pressé.

-Heu...Larry l'homme lui répondit un peu perdu car normalement personne ne s'intéressent à lui.

-Bien Larry, maintenant vous allez nous emmenés trés rapidement à la résidence des Lockwood, alors je vais me changer dans votre Taxi, et si vous regardait une seul fois dans votre rétro viseur je vous enléve 5 dollars de ce que je vous dois pour la course dit-elle déboussoler de son retard.

-Heu...Ok mais avant j'ai une question fit Larry.

-Oui laquelle répondit Bonnie pour vite se débarasser de sa question et de vite arriver au mariage.

-Pourquoi lui il peut vous regardait demanda Larry intriguer.

-Lui c'est autre chose maintenat en route hurla t-elle Larry conduit aussi tôt

Bonnie se prépara dans la voiture Kol commensa a lui retirer ses bigoudis puis lui enfila sa robe avec toutes fois des difficultés.

Caroline avait une boule au ventre, elle se trouvé devant l'hotel est les demoiselles d'honneur allait passer dans le jardin. Quand tous d'un coup, elle vit un taxi déraper et se garer juste derriere la maison laissant sortir Bonnie et Kol.  
Caroline avait un émorme sourire avant de se jeter sur Bonnie en lui faisant un énorme calin, accompagner d'Elena.

-Vous m'avez manquer murmura Bonnie en évitant de verser une larme.

-Oh moi aussi je veux un calin fit Kol en gesticulant des mains et se mordant la lévre pour ne pas pleurer par cette émotion que dégager les filles alors qu'il commencer à ce jeter sur elle.

Tous le monde se tira de leurs étreinde, Bonnie fit les présentations pour Kol tout excitait pas cette joie.

Hey mon argent! Sa fera 45 dollars Fit le chauffeur.

Alors 45 moins les " fois ou vous vous avez rinçait l'oeil sa fera 30 dollars voilà dit Kol en lui tendant l'argent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler commencait à s'impatienter se demandant si Caroline n'était vraiment pas partis avec le traiteur, quand soudainement l'orgue commençait, sur cette mélodie qui fit apparaitre Elena avec son bouquet blanc à la main, toute souriante en direction de Stefan, Elena se positionna à gauche des hommes d'honneur puis vint le tour de Bonnie, dans une magnifique robe les cheuveux détachés, tenant un bouquet de rose blanches son coeur commençait a s'emballé car tous les regards était posaient sur elle .

Bonnie sourit a Tyler en lui murmurant "Felicitation" en voyant Bonnie Damon a faillit s'étouffait avec son chewing-gum, à un moment il crut que son coeur avait oublié un battement, il l'a regarder sans la lacher jusqu'a ce qu'elle se mit auprés d'Elena.

Caroline repenait sa respiration avant de se lançer avec son père.

-Tu est prête fit- il en tendant son bras vers sa fille.

-Plus que jamais sourit-elle en partant d'un pas decidait.

Elle commençait à marcher dans sa sompteuse robe accompagner d'une longue traine, tenant un bouquet de rose rouges, elle avait les cheuveux relevés avec une légère méche qui retomber le long de son visage, elle arborait un magnifique sourire destiner à Tyler.

Tous le monde avait les yeux river sur ce magnifique couple.

Le prêtre commenca son long est trés long serment sur l'amour.

Alors si quelqu'un soppose a cette union qu'il parle ou ce taise a jamais?

Quand tous d'un coup on entendit des sanglots au fond Kol tenait une vieille femme dans ses bras.

-Ils sont si mignon dit-il avec un mouchoir à la main en essuyant ces larmes de joie.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a aucune opposition à cette union vous pouvez donc embra...

Tyler ne se fit pas prier, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Tous le monde applaudit les marier pour ensuite se retrouver dans la salle de réception.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La réception eu lieu dans l'immense demeure des Lockwood où se porte un magnifique buffet.

Tous le monde c'était ruer sur le splendide buffet, Damon était en train de se servire quelques amuses gueules, jusqu'a ce qu'il reçoit un pettit pinçement au fesse, de ce geste il se retourna briévement, et vit une vieille femme d'au moins 75 ans lui sourire avec son somptueux dentier, Damon eu envie de rire mais aussie envie de vomir.

Kol se mit juste à côté de Damon pour faire plus "ample connaissance" il lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour Kol Michaelson dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Damon Salvatoredit-il en lui serrant la main bizarrement trés douce "Vous êtes ?" Demanda Damon.

-Oh, un amie très proche de Bonnie fi Kol avec un énorme sourire au lé comprit à ses mots "Petit amie en gros" il perdit vite son sourire.

-J'éspère que vous avez prit bien soin d'elle Kol n'eu le temps de répondre que Damon était déja parti.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était sortie prendre l'air, car elle devait répèter son discour pour les mariés lorsqu'elle vit Damon sortir elle l'interpella.

-Hey Damon Bonnie appella, il se retourna mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappe elle lui sauta au cou.

Il la serra très fort, comme pour ne plus qu'elle ne lui échappe. Bonnie se retira de leurs étreinte bien trop tôt au gout de Damon. Elle se noyait très vite dans les yeux bleu de Damon.

-Heu...Je suis désoler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit sa fait tellement longtemps, tu m'a énormément manquer déclara t-elle un peu géner.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, à moi aussi tu m'as manquer Judgey dit-il avec son sourir au coin, après cette déclaration Bonnie se senti moins bête.

Tous les deux s'était assie sur la balancelle devant la maison en discutant du bon vieux temps.

-Oh non le pire c'était quand tu t'es retrouvait au poste de police nu a cause de la parade du lycée fit Bonnie morte de rire.

-Ah non la pire c'est toi, quand tu as montrer tes seins à Mr Tanner pour me faire sortir d'heure de colle fit Damon.

-Comment as tu su,Demanda Bonnie rougeatre.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allait jamais l'apprendre fit Damon fiere de son coup.

-Pourquoi tu n'as plus donner de nouvelles, tu as coupé cour avec tous le monde dit elle sérieusement.

-J'avais besoin de prendre du recul repondit fit un hochement de tête il eu un gros blanc entre eux

Damon prit la parole "Je voulais te dire que tu m'as beaucoup manquer pendant ces 5 dernieres années et j'éspère qu'il te rendras heureuse.

Da...Bonnie voulut intervenir mais Damon l'en empécha.

-Attend... Laisse moi finir tu mérite vraiment quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionner, d'une personne qui te rendras heureuse, parce que tu le mérite, parce que tu est quelqu'un de bien Bonnie et je m'en suis aperçut un peu trop tard déclara t-il Bonnie eu un léger rire.

-Quoi fit Damon un peu confus.

-Mais de qui tu parle au juste? Demanda Bonnie avec un léger sourire.

-De toi et Kol nan ? Damon réponda encore plus confus, tout un coup Bonnie se mit à exploser de rire, laissant un Damon perplexe.

-Tu pensais que Kol et moi on était, Oh non même pas en rêve en faites le style de Kol se serait une personne brun aux yeux bleu mais vraiment plus musclé que moi du genre...Toi dit Bonnie ayant du mal à construire sa phrase tellement elle était morte de rire.

-Oh non c'est pour sa qu'il avait les mains douces, ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui ma pinçait les fesses déclara Damon ce qui fit encore plus rire Bonnie qui avait vraiment mal aux côtes.

-Ce rire ma tellement manquer fit Damon en l'a regardant intensément.

Il ne put continuer leur conversation qu'Elena arriva et pris Bonnie part le bras.

-Bonnie il est temps fit elle en l'extirpant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie monta sur l'estrade pour commencer son discour, elle claqua son verre de champagne avec la cuillere auprés du micro.

-Je ne suis pas douée pour les discours. Alors j'ai décidé d'emprunter une phrase à un vrai poète William Shakespeare « L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet s'éloigne. Quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le véritable amour reste inchangé ».

Quand je regarde Tyler et Caroline je me sens en confiance, c'est pas facile à expliquer mais ils me donnent de l'espoir. J'ose à peine parler de leur bonheur à voix haute parce que si la vie se rend compte de ce qu'elle leur a donné, j'ai peur qu'elle essaie de le leur reprendre et ce serait dommage parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir pour tenir. On a tous besoin de sentir que quelque fois la vie est merveilleuse et qu'avec la bonne personne elle peut l'être pour toujours fit Bonnie les larmes aux yeux.

Caroline se leva et la pris dans ses bras les larmes remplis de joie.

Hum...Moi aussi je vais faire un discours enfin une déclaration si sa ne vous embéte pas, enfin je m'en fou fit Damon, tous le monde riait. I ans jour pour jour ,j'ai dit au revoir à ma meilleure amie Bonnie Bennett.

**FLASHBACK :**

-Je suis sur que je vais te manqué fit Bonnie marchant au côté de Damon qui se trouvait dans la foret un petit peu plus loin de leur camarade qui faisait leur dernier feu de camp, celle-ci ne tenant pas trés bien sur ses jambes.

-Même pas dans tes rêves Bennett dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

-Tu est un être sans coeur, elle se mit a califourchon sur Damon, tu sais les petites filles disent souvent quelle voudrait se marier avec leur papa, moi j'ai toujours voulu me marier avec toi Bonnie rit c'est incroyable mais depuis toutes ces années je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle ?

Damon l'as regarda sans rien dire puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu est ma petite folle à moi, Je t'aime Bonnie il rit mais, je pense pas que tu te souviendras de notre petite discussion demain matin.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK :**

Depuis 5 ans je garde dans ma poche, comme un con,je garde chaque jour la bague à la femme que j'ai laisser partir dit-il en s'avançant de plus en plus prés de Bonnie. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser enfin pas pour l'instant fit-il en souriant mais...

-Je t'aime fit Bonnie ne le laissant pas finir, elle l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui ne déplut en aucun cas à Damon"Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour là " murmurra-t-elle.

Tous le monde applaudis.

-Qu'est-ce qui sont mignon ces 2 là fit une voix d'homme.

Kol se retourna "Je le pense aussi, Kol Michaelson celui-ci lui tendit sa main en esquissant un magnifique sourrir.

- Matt Donovan il se sourirent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Prologue :**

Bonnie était sur le balcon de la maison qu'avait Damon en Italie hey oui ces 2 la se sont marier juste 1 ans aprés, ils profitent le plus possible de leurs lune de miel.

Bonnie regarda le soleil se lever, quand elle senti 2 bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle, il mit les mains sur son ventre bien arrondis de 5 mois et lui embrassa le cou.

-Je suis pressait, qu'il naisse disait-il tout heureux.

-Moi aussi, un mini-Damon dit-elle en le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous aime Madame Salvatoredéclara-t-il.

-Et je vous aime Mr Salvatore Always and Forever !

**Voila c'est finis dites nous ceux que vous en pensez nous pensons poster d'autres fictions on a plusieurs idées dans notre petite tête :)**


End file.
